The present invention relates to the field of electrical engineering and, in particular, to a circuit arrangement for controlling the electrical energization of multiple load devices such as the motors of two pumps for maintaining the level of a liquid in a container within a predetermined range.
In a typical alternator circuit arrangement, solid state driven alternating relays are used. These relays are rather expensive and contain numerous components which are subject to malfunction. Also, in alternator circuit arrangements such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,181 to Howard, there is a problem of short cycling as the liquid level fluctuates if liquid level sensitive switches are used which do not latch.
The present invention solves these and other problems associated with the prior art.